A New Adventure
by Yenearsira
Summary: The re-written story that was once called "The Path Called Love". Six teenagers are transported into a new world. How will they manage in a world where war and wildlife will be their everyday cup of coffee? Will they be able to make new friends or maybe even find love?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. Otherwise I would have probably put a weird monk or something in the storyline that's able to firebend and kills like almost everyone even though monks don't do that. Also Jon Snow would be a Ranger's Apprentice character all of the sudden, claiming his leadership over the enormous wall that would suddenly be there. Harry Potter and Dumbledore are allowed to join too, if they bring some magic with them. But who am I?

* * *

01\. Paprika chips

A girl from around eighteen was sitting on a large couch. She was reading a book called _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_, and judging on her facial expressions, she was really focused on the story. Her dark blue eyes were travelling over the letters that formed her favorite story, and they widened every time she read something exciting or sad. The girl was wearing a hoodie that appeared to be a few sizes too big for her, and her favorite band was printed on the back. Her brown hair was tied in a low ponytail, yet it was still bouncing in light curls and frizzed at some parts. Her face was plain; not a striking beauty, but she couldn't be called ugly either.

She sighed deeply as the doorbell rang, and checked the clock. Her friends weren't supposed to come until half past seven… Oh, it was half past seven. She quickly marked her book and closed it. She walked in her dark sneakers over the cold white tiles towards the door, clearly not fast enough for the person who was waiting, because the doorbell rang again. She walked over to the door and opened it rather angrily.

Before her stood a tall man. His skin was the color of milk chocolate, as were his eyes. Although his clothing was dark and ruffled, and the way he postured himself could be seen as aggressive, he didn't seem angry or aggressive at all. His eyes and smile said that he was anything but aggressive or mean. The mop of messy curls on his head seemed to make his badboy look a little failed.

"I'm not deaf, I heard you the first time." the girl said rather angrily.

The boy grinned. "Can't ever be too sure." he said, stepping inside after kissing one of his friend's cheeks. "Hey Kaya, why is your cat licking his…?"

Kaya closed the door and turned to look at her cat licking his belly and shrugged. "He's just licking his belly, Simon. Don't get any weird ideas, he might be the Devil himself, but he ain't that weird." she said.

Simon grinned at her and threw his jacket on the cabinet standing there. "How was college yesterday?"

"Terrible. They went on and on about plate tectonics. I'm not sure I'll ever be able to completely understand it. It's interesting though." she answered. "And yours? How was your day at the _university_?"

"Amazing, as always. My professor says I'll probably be able to do my finals earlier, since I'm so much further than the rest." Simon said, a smirk on his face. Simon always liked to be best, first or top at anything really, it could get very annoying at times.

Kaya rolled her eyes. "Of course, because you're _so_ smart." she said, walking over to the living room and sacking down on the couch.

"Don't use your bitterness on me." Simon answered with a smug grin, and he also sat down on the expensive leather couch. "How long are your aunt and uncle staying away?"

"I'm not sure, maybe another week or so. So far there hasn't been one day without at least nineteen texts." she said, clearly not so amused and groaned as her phone buzzed again. "See? _'What did you eat?'_ They don't realize I'm almost eighteen."

"They just want what's best for you, and at least they're not forcing you to do charity work." he said, his voice clearly not amused.

"You'll be able to move out in a few months and then you'll never have to see them again. Life isn't so bad if you think about it. " she said, sighing and laying back on the couch. "I'm tired."

The bell rang and Kaya groaned, throwing an arm over her head. She sighed once in self-pity before standing up, punching laughing Simon's shoulder and walking over the door. She opened it swiftly after pushing the fat cat away from the door with her foot. Her eyes met a pair of baby blue ones.

"Kaya!" a soft singing voice said before enveloping her in a warm hug that smelled like honey and roses.

Kaya pulled back after a few moments and looked at Jessica, her perfectly straight blonde hair fell down until mid-waist and her baby blue eyes were rimmed with naturally dark lashes and her lips were naturally rose-colored. Her face was beautiful, with a small nose, high cheekbones and perfectly clear skin. Even her body was perfect, with curves on all the right places and long, endless legs. Her clothes always clinged to her in the right places and she practically had boys swinging themselves to her. "Jess!" Kaya said, grinning at her and closed the door behind Jess.

A few years ago, Kaya had wished nothing more than to be as beautiful as Jessica. She had been jealous, to say the least. She had been the flat, frizzy haired girl with braces that no boy liked or wanted, and Jessica had been the heartthrob of every boy in the school. Luckily her body wasn't the one of a child anymore at the time she reached her sixteenth year, but by that time she honestly didn't even care anymore.

She grinned at her friend before escorting her to the living room and falling down next to Simon again, sending a murderous glare at him before doing so. Jessica placed herself in one of the large grandfather's chairs, always staying neat and proper.

"Hey, why didn't you greet me? Have you forgotten all about me?" Simon asked Jessica, faking hurt.

Kaya grinned at him and gave him a light punch on his shoulder. "No one wants to greet you, you idiot." she said.

Kaya had always been some kind of joker. She could never be serious and often expected things that were impossible. She was mostly careless, except for her friends and family, those were everything. "What kind of chips do you want? I have paprika, paprika and paprika. Totally your choice. Didn't have any influence in it."

"I think paprika's the best choice." Simon said.

Kaya rolled her eyes and walked over to the kitchen, grabbing some snacks and something to drink. She yelped and barely held back a scream when she saw a pale face suddenly in front of the window. "Jesus!" she yelled as she opened the door in the kitchen. "Eric Dechamp, if you _ever_ scare me like that again, I will murder you in your sleep!"

Eric was standing there, a smug grin on his face. She hated that grin. Eric was quite handsome, with hazel eyes and strawberry blonde, messy hair that looked very handsome on him. His cheekbones were high and his jawline strong. His personality totally mismatched his looks, and as soon as he opened his mouth, he wasn't the 'handsome man' anymore, instead he was the 'pansy boy'. He was afraid of literally everything. Carbs, sugar, snakes, spiders, frogs, dogs, cats. Everything. Eric liked boys, a reason for some to hate him, and for others to love him even more. Kaya let him in and gave him a quick, half-hearted hug. "Next time I'll put a _living_ snake in your pants." she whispered, and she was roughly cut off by the bell. She gave Eric one last glare before shoving the chips and bottle of coke in his hands and walking off to the door.

Kaya opened the door and yelped as her cat tried to escape, grabbing its struggling fat body and cursing when the cat scratched her hand. She managed to carry it away behind the door of the hallway, and came back with a pained look on her face.

This time she looked at the couple standing there. They were truly a sight, to be honest with you.

The girl of the two had flaming purple hair that curled naturally, a glittering piercing was bored through her right nostril, and her eyes were grey. Her clothes were artsy-like, with several holes and tears in them, and some paint stains. Her make up was really dark and artsy, and her dark painted lips were curled into a smile. Her name was Grace, and Grace was your typical human-rights activist. Well, she was an activist for many other things like animal rights, fair trade, a green planet, everything. It was a girl who believed in the equality of men, although that equality was lost long ago. (Let's be honest here.)

Next to her stood a gorgeous boy. He had emerald green eyes that seemed to burn through you and read your very soul, and his brown hair fell into his handsome face, a few tones darker than his Indian colored skin. He was the perfect result of how mixed races were nothing but beautiful. No matter who you were, Gabe could read through your feelings. He was always nurturing people, especially his best friends. If you needed a shoulder to cry on, best you just go to Gabe and cry until you were out of tears. His smile could literally melt you, well unless you were well trained enough to resist it.

Kaya grinned at them. "If it aren't the lovebirds! Come in, we have paprika chips!" she said, giving them both a quick hug and closing the door. "Be mindful of Gary, he seems a little agitated today. Maybe it's the weather."

Grace grinned at her as they entered the living room, not even once glancing at Gary the cat. The horrendous beast seemed to quite like her purple-haired friend.

Simon was sitting on the couch with a smug grin. "I've ordered some pizzas. Hope you don't mind it."

"Dick." Kaya replied. The pizza deliverer, Jake, was quite smitten with her. She didn't like the boy, not that he wasn't good-looking, but he was just not _it._ He was quite boring, never into some mischief. And well, if you wanted to be in any relationship with Kaya Smith, you should be quite mischievous. "No really, why, Simon, why do you have to make my life so difficult?" she asked mockingly, sitting down next to Eric on the couch.

"What are we going to watch?" Jessica asked silently, taking a small sip of her drink.

"I don't really care."

"Twilight."

"The Hobbit."

"Mean girls."

"The Conjuring."

Kaya rolled her eyes as four of her friends started a large argument and petted Gary absentmindedly. She groaned as the bell rang again. She stood up and walked over to the door, opening it and suppressing a yawn. In front of her was, you guessed it, Jake Miller. "Hi, how much?"

"H-hi, uh- $36,90 please." Jake answered, a blush gracing his quite pale face. His black hair was wet from the little rain that was falling and his honey brown eyes stared at her.

She handed him two bills of twenty dollars and smiled at him. "You can keep the change." she said, taking the pizzas from Jake. "Thanks, bye!" she said, quickly closing the door with her foot. She let out a sigh and carried the pizzas over towards the living room, giving a murderous look at Simon and dropping the pizzas in his lap. She curled up on the couch and looked at the movie her friends had chosen to watch. She didn't understand the storyline, and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Kaya opened her eyes and yawned loudly, stretching her sore muscles. Her neck felt sore and her limbs were stiff. Stupid couch. She let out a little groan and freed herself from the blanket. It was only eight o'clock, and she needed to be at uni around nine, so she had to be quick. She rolled her eyes as she saw her completely clean living room. It was Jessica's doing, that was for sure. She stood up and walked over towards her bedroom, changing into her favorite dark green hoodie. She threw her geology books and wallet into her backpack before walking down to the kitchen and throwing some food in her bag. After her cat was provided with food and water and she had eaten some breakfast, she was ready to go.

She quickly texted her aunt good morning, knowing that she would get butt-crazy on her if she didn't do it.

After putting on a thick coat in order to keep away the harsh cold, she swung her black backpack over her shoulder and put on her worn black sneakers. She plugged in her earphones and put on a random song.

She opened the door, and suddenly she was falling, and all she could see was darkness. She managed to take off one of her bracelets just before she fell.

She screamed as the darkness seemed to take her in, and all she could see before darkness overtook her were two inhuman looking green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I _still_ don't own Ranger's Apprentice. Getting a little disappointed here.

* * *

2\. Curly hair

Dark blue eyes opened, looking disoriented for a few moments before focusing themselves on the light blue sky. Kaya became aware of her senses and suddenly felt very cold. It hurt to breathe through her nose and her throat was extremely dry. She let out a shaky breath and sat up, only to hiss at the cold snow that touched her bare hands. Where was she? She grasped her backpack and phone from the snowy ground and groaned as she found the battery of her phone empty. "Damn." she muttered.

She was torn between calling out and remaining silent. Noises would take away any chance of food she might be able to find and could attract enemies but they could help her find someone who could tell her where she was. Really, she read too many books. She was fully prepared for this kind of shit, only she wasn't really prepared…

_Who would want to hurt me here? There are no bears in London. Well, no wild ones anyway…_ _But then again, I'm not sure if I'm still in London_. _Calling might attract rapists, you have those outside of London too. I'll just stay silent._

"Yeah… I'm just going to walk wherever I want to and I'll probably find my way home. Simon probably just spiked my drink and now I can't remember how I got here. So funny." she whispered to herself, cursing anyone or anything that brought her here.

She packed her mobile phone in her backpack and checked her watch. Nine o'clock. "The sun always rises in the east and sets in the west." she muttered. She looked at the sun. "So that's east. Thanks geology. I should really stop speaking to myself." She decided to walk west, as it seemed more comfortable to walk on.

She constantly fingered the little can of pepper spray in her pocket. Her aunt and uncle had given her as 'protection for men'. Because of course kicking someone in the nuts wouldn't be good enough. She never left the house after ten, for god's sake!

Her feet were cold, and her sneakers were not very comfortable to walk on. Then again, she hadn't expected to end up in the middle of nowhere, where it was cold like shit and there was nothing but trees and snow.

"At least I have food with me." she muttered. She tried to remember what happened, but all she could remember were green eyes, eyes that were way too big to be even human. Darkness had _sucked_ her in. To this. That was such a cliché that she could write a new teenage love story out of this.

"Well, thanks fate." she said sarcastically. "Stop talking to yourself, just remain silent."

She groaned in irritation as she fell over a rock a couple of minutes later. "I. Am. Not. Made. For. This. Weather." she said to herself while she stood up. "Now at least I know it's not a dream. Wait, I already knew that. Like, I can see my hands."

She had been walking for quite a few hours and she was extremely tired. It was around three o'clock when she heard some shifting in the woods. There was a loud scream that made her blood run cold and her skin was suddenly full of goosebumps. She suppressed a shudder and couldn't help but edge closer to the sound.

She made her way through the barrier of bushes as silently as possible, and was faced by something she hadn't really expected. It were four people, if her eyes didn't betray her. Two of them were both small with cloaks that made them vague to see and large bows, a girl who seemed too skinny and too afraid and a large, handsome boy with a large sword in his scabbard. She unconsciously took a step back. This could _not _be good. She tried not to make any sound as she saw hints of blood laying in the snow around the camp. Wait, was that a hostage, tied to the trees?

She wondered why she was even still standing there. Was she an idiot? That question was answered by an arrow just missing her head. Her head whipped towards the men with the bow, she hadn't even seen them move! She let out a scream and did what any sane person would do.

She ran.

Why would you be mindful of sticks, thorns and bushes when you had a superfast maniac with a bow right at your back? How had they even seen her, she had been quiet as a statue! She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, and although she had told herself not to, she looked behind her, she did, only to find that no one was following her. She quickly looked in front of herself again, only to nearly hit a tree.

There was a small smirk on her face that lasted only half a second as she gracefully escaped the wrath of the tree, yet it disappeared as her foot was suddenly strapped in a rope… And she hung in the air.

She groaned in irritation. "Really? Does have to happen? THIS IS NOT OKAY"

* * *

Simon stared at his textbook, making some notes in his little notebook. You never knew when you needed it. He stared at his watch, it was three o'clock already. "Just one more hour." he muttered to himself. He had no idea how he ended up here, where he was or why he was here. He only knew that he would rather be inside with a cup of warm chocolate or vanilla tea right now, his dark eyes already lightened up at the thought of it.

He suspected this was some kind of joke his friends had pulled on him. And really, he wasn't going to give them the pleasure of being stressed out in front of them. So he had been sitting there all morning, up against a tree, reading in his physics textbook.

He looked up from Electromagnetism when he heard a bone merching scream not extremely far away from him. He raised one eyebrow but decided to stay where he was at. "It's too far away and I don't know the way. I'll probably just get lost." So much for men and their sense of direction. This was all part of the prank, probably.

He had told himself that he would go search for someone as soon as it was four o'clock. Only then it could become really dangerous in that forest, and in the dark he would at least be able to see fire burning or lamps lighting up. Besides, there was no reason to panic, except for the fact that he had missed his lecture, and that it was blazing cold, and that he didn't know where he was, and that he would probably freeze to death if his dearest friends didn't get him out of this shit. No reason to panic at all!

He had seated himself against a fallen tree, and he had been reading some from his physics textbook. His phone was dead, to his greatest pleasure, and it was damn cold.

It could all be a dream, he had learned that over the years his dreams had been practically weird, but then again, he was able to see his hands and feet, and it was proven that this was not the case in dreams. It didn't matter, he would find his way back home soon enough. Just after four o'clock.

He also had this vague hope that he would disappear from the spot where he appeared out of nowhere, and he had caught sneaking glances at the rock he had placed on the very spot where he had lain when he just arrived at this place. Crusade in jeans had been a good thing for him.

Why was he here? Were there others? Who brought him?

So many questions and no answers. There were too many possibilities than he could count and he was no fool, he didn't believe in magic tales. He watched, unmoving, as a little rabbit came into his view. Should he kill it? Was he fast enough? He did have a knife in his bag, but he would have to move too much and he would scare the little animal away. Just let it be. You still have food, yet a new scarf would be nice.

He shrugged it off. People always found him a lunatic when they found out that he carried a real knife with him. They thought he was either black scum from the streets or that he would murder them in a matter of minutes. Neither were true of course, but people always seemed to look over the truth. They only cared about rumours and legends and lies. No, Simon wasn't one of those people. Simon liked the facts, and nothing else.

Of course there were other things in his backpack. Hairspray (don't you laugh), some sandwiches, a bottle of water, his books, his lighter, cigarettes (don't blame) and Gabe's rugby jacket.

Simon had the dangerously fearful feeling of being watched somehow. He turned his head only to stare into two bronze eyes. Then he saw a bronze toned skin with high cheekbones, a long nose, a small smile on the rose lips and a long mane of dark, straight hair. She was scarcely dressed, in a tank top and long, yet thin pants. A soft hand came up to touch his curly hair in wonder. The girl said something in a foreign language.

"Eh? I don't speak… your language?" he tried, awkwardly moving his head away from the girl's hand.

The girl's hand moved to touch it again, tugging on one curl, making him squirm. "Is it rae-real?"

"What?" he asked, standing up, wondering what was wrong with this girl.

The girl looked sad that she couldn't touch his soft curls anymore, and pointed at his hair. "Hair. Is real?" she asked, her eyes not even leaving the curly mess.

Simon snorted. "Yes. Could you now please stop touching my hair and tell me where we are?"

"Skandia, we are Skandia. Near Hallasholm." the girl said, obviously struggling with her thick accent. She added something in her own language. What was Skandia?

Simon sighed and packed his books. "Again, I don't speak your language." he said slowly.

The girl seemed irritated. "Skandia not my language! Skandia country. You not know?" she said. "Who are you? You Temujai? From Eastern Steppes?" Her eyes were filled with a small pang of fear.

"So I'm in Skandia, where is that? And no, I'm from England, can't you hear my accent? It's pretty famous." he said, giving a slight smirk. He had truly never heard of the Eastern Steppes and certainly not the Temujay? Temujai?

The girl gave a small snort and smiled at him. She seemed to stare at his clothing for a while before pointing at herself with a rather large smile. He saw the goosebumps on her partly exposed skin. "Tanaya." Then she pointed at him in question.

"My name? Simon. Your name is very… cultural." he said, wondering off in thought. The girl seemed from an entire different culture or age. His eyes wandered over to the girl's clothing.. It was brownish and didn't seem very comfortable or warm. He noticed the goosebumps. "Are you cold?" He fussed some in his bag and found Gabe's rugby jacket. He had left it at Kaya's the day before and he would see Gabe at practice that day. He pulled off his jacket and handed it to the girl, offering a small smile. "Here, you can have it." he said.

Gabe wouldn't mind that he would wear his jacket, right? The girl looked too small and skinny for his jacket, let alone a jacket from someone like Gabe, with muscles and broad shoulders. He slipped on Gabe's jacket and smiled at the girl, who was struggling to put the jacket on. He went to stand behind her and softly guided her arms in the warm fabric of his jacket. "Better?"

Tanaya smiled and nodded, looking in wonder at the weird leather jacket she had just been given. Her nose scrunched up at the strong smell of cologne.

* * *

Jessica was not amused. She was cold and her stomach had an ache. She sighed in irritation as her bag slid off her shoulder again, and she pulled it back up for the umpteenth time that day. She was panicked to be honest, she had just witnessed something that no one should witness. She saw several people die.

She had been spying on the camp, she had seen quite horrible things. She hadn't understood half of it, only that a girl was captured by very angry looking men, and a small boy was hiding in the bushes as suddenly two more came, bringing the captors of the girl down, except for one. Then there was a lot of crying and hugging and talking.

Then she had sat there for many moments, just gathering courage to approach the people. Then she had seen a small girl approaching, she hadn't been able to see her face, the only thing she seen was the frizzy hair pulled back in a low ponytail, much like Kaya's hair. Then one of the men had grabbed an arrow and shot the girl. Jessica hadn't been able to look, and had quickly hid her face behind the tree she was using as hiding spot. The terrified scream that the girl let out was enough horror for one day, and Jessica had fled almost immediately.

She had quietly slipped away in the forest on the opposite side of where the girl lay, and was now utterly and completely lost. Her blonde hair was whipping in all directions as she suddenly whipped around. She had heard a sound. Walking backwards, she looked around. Suddenly she bumped into something, or rather someone. She whipped around and shrieked in fear, holding her bag out in front of her as protection.

She looked up as she heard an equally frightened squeal coming from the person she bumped into. Wait, she knew that squeal! It couldn't be... "Eric!" she all but whispered before enveloping him in a warm hug. She couldn't help but let the tears flow freely.

She let go of him. "Eric! We have to get out of here! There are murderers and thieves and- oh Eric..."

Eric softly whispered soothing words in her ears and softly patted her back. He wrapped one arm around her and let her down to sit on a large rock. "Hey, calm down. It's going to be alright, believe me… Don't worry about it." he said soothingly, rubbing her neck with his thumbs.

She turned limp against his chest and let the tears flow. She didn't even notice it getting darker out, but when the sun was almost down, she felt Eric nudging her to move. "Come on, I've seen a camp not too far away. The people seemed nice, we can ask if we can stay there for a night?" he said, hoisting her up and directing her in the right way.

"Wait… Did they have green cloaks?" she asked, positively terrified and extremely cold.

Eric shook his head and directed her some way. "No, no, no, no… Don't worry, please Jess."

Jessica didn't even listen to the rest of Eric soothing words as she saw the camp full of people, many staring at them. Eric joyfully leapt to the nearest person he saw, giving a charming smile. She felt people staring at her while Eric talked.

"Hi, we're Eric Dechamp and Jessica van Damme, and we were wondering if we could, you know, sleep here, hire a tent or something. We have money!" he said, a big smile plastered on his face.

One of the Indian-looking woman said something in a weird language and then grabbed both their hands. "We take you to general!"

* * *

It was always nice, really, waking up in your girlfriends arms, smelling the scent of her hair and feeling her soft body press into yours and seeing her beautiful eyes staring up at you. The warmth wasn't too bad either.

This time, this unfortunately wasn't the case. It may have been the coldest weather he could have ever imagined, even though his typical English coat blocked most of the cold. He breath came out in little clouds and his girlfriend had just slapped him, his cheek was still tingling and probably the reason he had woken up. He untangled his legs from Grace's as he looked around. "Where are we and why did you slap me?"

Grace stood up, obviously very angry with her. Angry Grace was _very_ scary. "Don't play this game with me, Gabriel Cullen. If this is another one of your stupid jokes, I'll murder you!" she said, her eyes blazing with murderous fire.

He stared at her, blinking for a few seconds before looking around. "If I pranked you, I'm sure I'd know _exactly_ where we are. But I, for fact don't have any clue where we are." he said slowly, looking Grace straight in the eyes.

Grace, known for her lie-detector eyes, stared up at him and scoffed a little. "Fine, I believe you, whatever." she said.

Gabe looked around, taking in the place around him. It was all snow and wall and dirty streets, people walking past in old and dirty clothes. They seemed so… out of place, with their bright colored clothing and backpacks. "We're definitely not in the city anymore. There's not one high building…" he mused.

"Do you suppose we got free wifi here?" Grace asked, taking out her phone and holding it up in the air. "...Why isn't my phone working? It doesn't react at all." she said, clearly not amused.

"Calm down, it's just your phone, not the end of the world." he answered, slightly annoyed.

Grace stared at him, once eye twitching dangerously. "Not important? This could be our way out, or our only help!"

Gabe raised both his eyebrows. "Why are you immediately assuming that we're in need of help?" he asked, and snorted rather loudly.

Grace stared at him. "I don't know if you've taken a look at the walls or anything else, but this doesn't really seem like nice, friendly place."

Gabe snorted yet again. "And you're supposed to be the communist that looks at the world with an open mind?" he asked rhetorically.

Grace rolled her eyes. "What should we do?" she asked.

He looked around. "Find out where we are, I 'spose."

"No shit Sherlock."

"Name's Gabe, actually."

"I was well aware of that."

"Figures." he said before stealing a kiss from her. "Come on, let's find out where we are."

Grace stared at him, her eyes sparkling before walking out in front of him. After a few metres she stopped and turned around, wearing a smirk on her face. "Are you going to follow me or not, turtle?"

"Is that an insult?

"Yes."

He snorted yet again. "Out of all of the slow animals you can call me, you call me a turtle, possibly the most awesome animal on earth?" he asked before following her, throwing an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

They saw a drunk man swaying over the streets and mumbling things to himself. Now that they were out of the alley, they could truly see the village as it was. It seemed to be right out of the movie _How To Train Your Dragon_, some kind of viking village. Most of the people that were visible for their eyes were large, with long hair and a warrior type-like air around them. Even though he himself wasn't exactly weak, he would just cross the streets to avoid these men.

Utterly and truly terrifying.

His eyes traveled over a drunk man, singing loudly and using quite a few swear words. One of his arms was almost entirely gone, and he almost fell something like pity for the man. _Alcohol is one strange thing. It lays a spell on the mind of the innocent and the foolish._

He had read that somewhere, he remembered. He shrugged. "Let's go there." he said, pointing to a cozy looking little cafe at the end of the street. Grace shrugged and followed him to the place where laughter came forth from the windows.

As they entered the cafe, he first didn't notice the eyes staring at them. It was only when he heard his girlfriend call his name in panic to get down, that he saw the axe flying towards him. He ducked quickly and bit his lip at the loud _crack_ the axe made in the wood.

When he got up, a man with two different shades of eye color was staring at him. It was then he realised he had made a terrible mistake of coming into a bar.

* * *

If you don't understand why Gabe was half attacked by the Skandians; he's half indian. Making him look like a Temujai. Get it? GET IT?!


End file.
